


Trust

by Takada_Saiko



Series: At the End of All the Lies [3]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Aram and Jacob are nerds, F/M, Keen2, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jacob keeps disappearing inside the Post Office, Ressler wants to know what he's up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Trust**

Liz had been somewhat surprised at how easily he had fit in, though she had to wonder how much of it was an act. Jacob had gone through extensive training to blend in with whatever surroundings he found himself in, and she had noticed enough small differences between Tom and Jacob to know that the ease in which Tom handled their crowd of friends - a trait she had always envied him for - was an act. Jacob, if given the choice, preferred small groups or no one at all with the exception of Liz. He fell into a part that he needed to play around crowds, and she didn't think that was a habit he would ever be able to break, but she did know how exhausting it could be, evened for a trained professional. Even for someone that had done it most of his life.

He seemed to get along well enough with most of the task force though, and she seemed to be genuinely warming to them slowly but surely. It helped that they had already gone through so much together when they had rescued Liz, and she thought it had helped to build trust between them. Well, most of them.

"Where is your ex? I don't trust him when I can't see him," Ressler grumbled over her shoulder.

Liz looked up from her file she had been pouring over and glanced around. Jacob had been given her old desk in the office, but he often wandered off to find other nooks and crannies to tuck himself away in to focus. Ressler had given him a list of reading material to study for regulations and procedures, and was determined that he get everything down before being allowed out on assignment. While Jacob had been reading and retaining the information faster than Liz thought possible - she had always known he was bright, but the more she learned about him the more she was certain that he had purposefully downplayed his intelligence at times - he was growing stir crazy. His injuries were mostly healed, the doctor had cleared him for field work, he had passed all of his psych evals, and now was just waiting on Ressler to sign off on him. Which he wouldn't do until the older man had been convinced Jacob had an understanding of procedure.

"Last I saw he was tucked away in the break room with that monstrosity of a manual you have him reading," Liz offered.

"Well he's not there. I just looked," Ressler huffed.

Liz set the file down and stretched, glancing at the clock. They were still wrapping up a few loose ends to the Cabal and the Major situations, but otherwise Red hadn't delivered them any pressing cases.

"If you're so nervous about him wandering around, maybe you should put a tracking anklet on him," she said as she stood, the words never meant to be taken seriously.

"It's not a bad idea..."

"Stop," Liz cut him off before he could run with it. "Jacob already feels caged in here. Putting a leash on him isn't going to do anything but build more hostility between you two."

"Is that your professional opinion, Keen?" Ressler asked with a hint of amusement just beneath the frustration.

She smirked. "You know I'm too close to that situation to give you that, but it doesn't make it untrue."

That finally pulled something like a chuckle from him. "Good to finally hear you admit that. Any idea where he might be hiding away?"

The tap on the open door drew both of their attentions as Samar leaned in. "Either of you seen Aram?"

Liz and Ressler's gazes met and Samar gave them a confused look as they started for the bullpen. Aram, just like she had indicated, was nowhere to be seen, and Liz dug her phone out of her pocket.

"I've already called him. He left his phone in his desk," Samar offered.

"I'm not calling Aram." Liz head the phone ring once, twice, and then a third time before her ex husband's voice met her ears. "Hey, where are you?"

"Taking a break before my head explodes," came the answer from the other end.

"Is Aram with you?"

There was a pause and Liz glanced over at Ressler. "Yeah, did you need him?"

"Samar does." She could hear a faint noise in the background, but couldn't quite place it. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing really. I'll let him know."

"You know that sounds really suspicious, right?"

"Hmm?" her ex asked, the false innocence enough to make her roll her eyes.

"Ressler was looking for you too."

"Be back in a sec," he promised and the line went dead.

Ressler turned a look on her that she didn't like. "I swear, Keen, if he-"

"He's in the Post Office. The amount of trouble he can get into in here is actually pretty limited."

Her former partner snorted. "You aren't giving him enough credit."

Liz sighed. "Let me know when you get done putting him through the wringer?"

He nodded and started towards the man in question as Jacob came into sight. Liz watched for a moment out the window was Jacob stiffened very slightly at whatever Ressler was saying. Where Liz and the newly appointed assistant director could understand even the things the other was not saying, Jacob and Ressler had zero communication skills between them. Ressler jumped to the worst conclusion and Jacob shut down, refusing to budge from behind his protective wall of indifference. It drove Ressler mad and made Jacob more stubborn. As Liz watched what was becoming very typical between them unfold she heaved a sigh. Something had to give there or Ressler was never going to clear him for field duty because he didn't think he could trust him. Jacob certainly wasn't doing anything to counter that opinion.

The conversation ended with both sides glaring and Jacob stalked over to the office and shut the door behind him. Liz remained seated, facing him, and he loosed a frustrated breath. "Someone needs to get than man a beer and a day off. If he-"

"You get that you work for him now, right?" Liz asked and her ex sank into the chair across from her.

"Are you going to lecture me too?"

"Don't snap at me, Jacob. This isn't my fault. You withhold information from him not because you need to, but I think you like getting a rise out of him." He glared a little at her and she knew she'd hit the nail on the head, if he'd realized it before or not. "Where were you guys?"

"Taking a break. Is that not allowed?"

Liz resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was on the defensive and she needed to let him know that she wasn't the enemy here. If she could find out, she might be able to smooth over at least the most recent rift. "Jacob, I need you to trust me, babe," she murmured and his shoulders sagged.

Suddenly he stood, motioning for her to follow. He didn't speak as she did, but instead led her back through some of the less-traveled hallways, past the break area and the workout room and finally he pushed open a door that looked like an oversized storage closet. Liz blinked as he switched the light on and nearly burst out laughing.

"I've been finding new places to read up on Ressler's manuals. I have a pretty good memory, but I can only retain so much when he keeps bugging me," Jacob began to explain. "About a week ago I was in the break room and noticed Aram walk by several times. I thought the only thing back there was the gym, but he wasn't exact dressed for it, so-"

"You got curious," Liz murmured, amusement lacing her voice.

Her ex nodded. "Apparently Aram is a gamer. He had all this set up and we started talking about it. I got him a few things to add and we've been putting it together."

Liz found herself laughing at the absurdly innocent disappearing act. "You're such a kid sometimes,"

He shrugged, a small smile of his own tilting his lips. "Yeah, well, we're going to work on his shooting skills."

"Nerds. Both of you," she laughed, reaching out and her fingers ghosted across his arm until he snagged her hand in his.

"Not everything I do is terrible, Lizzy," he murmured softly, his gaze a little more open than it was before.

"I know," she breathed, her fingers lacing with his. "And Ress knows that too. It's just... It'll take time. And honesty. You're not doing yourself any favours by clamping down of silly things."

"Aram wanted to keep it quiet."

"And that's sweet of you to do that for him, but not at the expense of the trust you need to build between you and Ressler. And," she looked up at him, feeling his grip tighten on her hand just a little - "you can't tell me that your stubbornness is entirely because of that." Jacob tried to pull away, but Liz held on tight. "We're all on the same team now. You both have to at least try to work together."

"I can't trust a man who is constantly looking for something he can use to get rid of me."

"Is that what you think he's doing?" Liz asked, genuinely surprised at the soft confession.

He blinked at her. "You can't tell me he doesn't want me gone."

Liz sighed, her free hand going to his face and Jacob leaned into her touch. "You're here now, even if neither of you like it. You've got to make the best of it. It takes time and effort to earn Ressler's trust. Don't you remember when I started?"

"You came home complaining about it every night," he admitted softly.

"It just takes him time, just like it does for you," she said with a pointed look.

Jacob ducked his head a little and she knew she was getting through to him. If he could change his attitude about the situation, she thought Ressler would have a better chance to come around quickly. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask," she said cheerfully as she tipped up on her toes to steal a quick kiss. "Love you."

He grinned at her, the smile finally reaching his eyes. "You too."

It would take time, but this could work. She needed it to work, because the option of giving one or the other up left her more terrified than Liz would ever admit. She needed her life to come together like this, and she thought it was supposed to. After everything, it had to.

* * *

Notes: If anyone has any requests for one-shots they would like to see in this collection, let me know!


End file.
